Be careful what you wish for
by The black wolf of the night
Summary: AU. How the hell was he supposed to know that one wasn't supposed to summon the Devil? He thought he was just taking the forbidden scroll. Now, being forced to re-live his life with his parents and having to obey the Devil's orders, what would Naruto do to fulfill his dreams and become a Hokage?


**Author's Note:**

Haha, I know, I know, I start a new story even when I haven't finished my old one yet but I just have to write this idea down. The idea is so intriguing that I cannot stop imagining it. Well, this is a time-travel kind of story with a twist. There will be OCs… yes, a lot of OCs… I know, OCs are not very well-accepted but I hope just this one time, I can make some good enough OCs that you will find interesting. There will also be OOC since everything has been changed and all that. This is basically an AU so… whatever doesn't follow Naruto's story is probably what I have changed in order for this to fit better with the circumstance and plot in the future. Yes, this will be a (or some, I don't know yet) male x male couple(s) but there will also be male x female couples so if you guys are not very comfortable with this idea then I suggest you stop reading. The pairings won't come much later though…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my OCs

* * *

**Chapter 1: Oops! I forgot!**

"_Iruka-sensei is a serious person. His parents were killed when he was young and he had to take care of everything himself" Mizuki said gently as he looked at his hands, subtly observed Naruto from the corner of his eyes. Next to him, the blonde boy sighed and shifted slightly, his bang covered his eyes, prevented Mizuki from seeing it "…But why does he only pick on me?" The boy asked as another sigh escaped him. He liked Iruka-sensei, he really did… but sometimes, he wondered if the man had ever liked him back at all. It was true that there were times Iruka took him to the ramen stand and ate with him but other than that, the man __**knew**__, he knew how desperate Naruto was to pass this test. He needed to show the village that he could become a ninja and the hokage on top of that. However, Iruka had outright failed him for the third time. And so, those eyes and whispers would never stop. He had heard it, how the other adults were glad he didn't pass… Was it too hard to ask for someone to acknowledge him? Just for once?_

"_He probably sees himself in you…"_

_Mizuki spoke again, interrupted Naruto and cut off his own train of thoughts. The boy looked into his sensei's eye, confused. "He's probably thinking… he wants you to become strong in the real way." Mizuki paused, carefully chose his next words "… try to understand Iruka's feeling, since you also have no parents…" Naruto licked his lips and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. He hugged his knees closed and whispered, barely audient but Mizuki heard it nonetheless "… but I wish I graduated…" Eyeing Naruto oddly, Mizuki smiled and nodded "In that case… I will tell you a special secret…" Naruto's eyes met Mizuki's again and the blonde child suddenly looked very hopeful like he was afraid his teacher was just toying with him. He could pass? In that case, he would do everything to make sure he could finish this task._

* * *

Sneaking into the Hokage's tower was a piece of cake for Naruto. The boy had come there so often that the guards didn't even seem to be suspicious in the slightest when they caught sight of the orange jumpsuit sneaking in by using the window. Well, their leader seemed to love the boy as his own grandchild and besides, the boy was harmless. Shrugging, the ANBU squad slipped back into the shadow and disappeared completely before the child could see them. Naruto, for his part, was having unbelievable luck. He had been able to slip into the Hokage's tower and now, all he needed to do was…

"What do you think you're doing in my house at this hour?"

A voice said loudly and Naruto flinched, turning back to look at the old Hokage. "Hehe, sorry, jiji…" He smiled, scratching his head goofily and yelled, catching the man off guard "Sexy no jutsu!" The hokage blinked owlishly before everything became too much for him and he passed out with blood coming from his nose and a dumb smile on his face. Well, today he had died a very happy man. Naruto laughed and ran away. If everyone was this easy to defeat then he would be a hokage in no time. He tried to stiffen his chuckles and opened the scroll room where he knew the old man had kept all the important scrolls.

"Uhm… where is the scroll Mizuki-sensei has mentioned again?" Naruto asked himself as he looked at the room, a nervous laugh escaped his lips when the 12-year-old child saw how many scrolls the room contained. Swallowing, Naruto mumbled "this is going to be a long night…" Jumping to the nearest shelf, Naruto looked at it and grimaced. "Uhm, the first scroll on the left side of the shelf… no wait, the right side… wait, was it the left side or the right side?" the boy was now cursing himself for his forgetfulness. If only he had paid attention on Mizuki's words just a little bit more carefully, he would have been able to remember it now. Well, he would have to depend on his luck then. Grasping the scroll on the left side of the shelf, Naruto ran out of the room and prayed that his luck wouldn't fail him tonight. He couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

"What is this?" Naruto asked himself, staring at the scroll uncomfortably. "Isn't there supposed to be many jutsu here? Why is there only one?" The scroll in front of him indeed only contained one single jutsu and without much explanation. Inside the large scroll, there was a large red circle that looked like it was carved out of blood, strange symbols and signals all covered it and there was only a few words written hastily on the left side of the scroll.

"Summon the Devil. Hand signs: Boar, Dog, Bid, Monkey, Ram. Blood offering"

Naruto read uncertainly as he stared at the piece of paper. Should he do it? Mizuki-sensei said he would have to study one jutsu in order to pass this test. Maybe this Satan would give him a jutsu? Squashing the uncertain feeling aside, Naruto bit his bottom lip and did the handseals and cut his finger with a sharp kunai, allowing the blood to flow freely and let a few drops on the yellow paper. Naruto stared at the scroll, waiting for some kinds of reactions to happen. He was not disappointed.

Red blood mixed with black ink began to ooze out of the paper where his blood had touched, quickly stained the ground he was sitting with a dark color. Gulping, Naruto waited nervously. About a minute later, a crimson smoke began emitting from the scroll and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the figure standing just a few feet away from him. Instinctively, the boy crawled backward.

"You! Y-you are the Yondaime! What the-… But… how?"

The man standing in front of Naruto indeed had the face and appearance of the late forth Hokage of the leaf. His cold, calculative blue eyes gave Naruto an uneasy feeling and before the younger blonde could say anything more, the man smirked deviously. "You like this appearance, boy? I read your mind earlier through your blood and it seems you worship this man…" Chuckling darkly when the man saw Naruto face became chalk white, he continued without a care in the world "So, boy, why do you summon me?"

"Y-you are the D-devil?!" Naruto stammered, pointing a finger at the devil whose eyes had shifted from blue to red. "Yes, I think we have established that fact before… when you summon me. Now, state your wishes, boy… I have grown impatient." The devil crossed his arms, looking highly annoyed. "W-wishes?" Naruto asked, confused. "Yes, wishes, boy… don't you know what you were doing when you signed the contract?" At the blank look Satan received from the boy, the devil sighed heavily and sat down. "Fine… I will give you an explanation out of the goodness of my heart… Now, listen very carefully, I won't repeat it. This paper, here, is a contract with me. The moment your blood dripped into this paper, you have already sold your soul to me… The contract is something like this: I will fulfill your wish, in exchange for your soul and your obedience… Questions?" Naruto opened his mouth and closed it several times before gathered his courage and nodded "Y-yes, are you like those f-fairies in the books and give me three wishes?" The Devil looked at him like he was a stupid worm that the man didn't even bother stepping on and sneered in disgust "No, I'm the Devil, I don't give people free wishes… do not compare me to those cheap fairies, angels crap in your 3-year-old baby books…"

"I am not waiting here for your stupid questions all day… Spill your wish out or I will leave here with your soul **without** giving you any wishes" The Devil stood up, ready to leave but Naruto stopped him "P-please, I'm sorry… Um, w-what can you do?" Naruto twisted his hands nervously when he was subjected to the Devil's piercing glare. Unable to meet his idol's cold glare, Naruto looked down and seemed to shrink into himself even further.

* * *

Naruto was nervous. Well, more nervous than usual. The moment his blood touched the scroll, the boy had known he was making a big mistake. He felt drained, and sleepy. He had thought that he would be taught a jutsu but here he was, being given a wish by a demon. What should he wish? What could this demon do? "You are questioning my ability, boy? I **am** the Devil… I can grant any wishes and reverse any spells… I can provide you knowledge and I can even twist time… There is nothing that I can't do so look into my eyes and tell me what you want…" the Devil said proudly and reluctantly, Naruto looked up.

"Um, I want to… um, become a genin?" He said hesitantly, feeling unsure. The Devil threw his head back and laughed loudly, a high pitched voice that made Naruto's head hurt. "You are lying, boy… I see that in your eyes, you don't want that… Becoming a genin isn't your deepest wish… Let me see your heart" Cold red eyes looked into frightened blue eyes and slowly, the Devil chuckled. "Ah-ha! You are lonely, aren't you? Do you want a family? I can grant you that…" Naruto's breath hitched. "Y-you can give me a f-family?" The Devil nodded and whispered into his ears "Yes, I can give you back your family and much more than that… Tell me, Naruto, do you want to know why the villagers and some others hate your gut?"

Naruto shook his head and shouted in denial "NO! They don't hate me! They just… just… haven't acknowledged me yet!" The Devil chuckled and clasped his hands behind his back, circling Naruto like a predator looking at its prey "You tell me you don't notice the stares, the whispers? How about the harsh and unfair treatments you have received? Surely an ignorant person such as you will still notice that it is not just about the pranks?" Naruto flinched and looked down again. The Devil was right… He did notice all those things… He just didn't want to acknowledge that. "Please stop speaking…" He whispered softly, thinking how Iruka had treated him earlier. Why did everyone do so? Would this Devil really give him the answer he wanted?

"Yes, I can… and I can give you more than that" The Devil whispered finally and stopped pacing. He stood in front of Naruto with an outstretched hand, a warm, inviting smile on his lips. "Take my hand, Naruto-kun… I will show you what you want to know and give you a family… Take my hand and seal this deal…" Naruto steeled himself and slowly took the Devil's cold hand. Closing his eyes, the boy nodded. The Devil's smile widened and transformed into a smirk. Slowly, the two figures fade and disappeared into the dark night

* * *

"Have a little faith… He's our son after all…" Minato said as the shinigami's figure appeared behind him. This was it. He took a deep breath and continued "After I finish the dead demon seal I'll place your remaining last chakra into Naruto as well. You'll meet the grown-up Naruto sooner than you think… The time will come when he'll attempt to take control of the fox's power…I want you there to help him" Looking at Kushina hurt badly. He hated seeing her like this. He hated not being able to protect her and having to place a burden on his son's shoulder. However, there was no other choice. He had to do this.

"Our **son**… that's why I don't want him to bear such a heavy burden all on his own." Kushina yelled and Minato looked at her, unable to speak anything for a whole minute. "but why? Why the dead demon seal? There's no reason for you to die just for me to meet him a few minutes when he's older! I wanted you there for him. I wanted you to raise him. WHY?" Kushina sobbed, silver tears mingled with blood ran down her cheeks. "Why are you sacrificing **Naruto **just to preserve the balance of tailed beasts? To save the village and the country?... why are you sacrificing yourself?" Kushina panted, another tear ran down her cheeks. Could anyone take this pain away? She didn't want this. She didn't want to destroy her family the moment she just had it.

"Turning your back on the country, on the village is just as bad as abandoning a child. You should understand. You saw your own country fall apart. You know the feeling of growing up without a home of your own… and you know that we're a family… of shinobi" Minato said calmly, his eyes filled with pain. "Besides, even if I lived, I could never substitute for you." Minato knelt down in front of his wife, smiling gently when he saw the confusion in her eyes. Brushing a stray of red hair out of her eyes, he continued as tenderly as he could "There are things that Naruto needs to be told, things I could never say myself. That the mother's job, I need you to carry it out… even if you only have the briefest moment to do so. This isn't just for you, this is for Naruto"

Holding Naruto tighter, Minato looked at his baby boy and whispered "Dying to make a better life for your son… that's the stuff you let the father handle."He looked into Kushina's eyes and saw the answer he was looking for. As Minato prepared to seal the beast, Kushina's eyes widened when she saw its massive claw. She had to protect Naruto. Shielding her son's body from the fox's claw, Kushina coughed and mumbled to Minato "if the father can do this job, the mother should be even better, right?"Minato wanted to cry. He really did but instead, he smiled and whispered "Thank you, Kushina." Summoning Gamatora, the forth Hokage entrusted him with the key to the seal and ordered him to give it to his sensei.

"It's time for me to go, Kushina. I'm going to perform the eight trigrams seal… and try to leave a bit of my chakra in Naruto, too…" He said urgently "we don't have much time, if you have anything left to say to Naruto…" Kushina smiled and coughed up some more blood, she began to speak her last words "Naruto, don't be a fussy eater… eat a lot to grow up to be a big boy. Take your bath every day. Go to bed early and sleep well. Make friends. It doesn't matter how many… just make sure they're real friends… people you can trust… even a few is enough." She panted and continued "And study your ninjutsu, I was never good at it, maybe you will be… Everyone has things they are good at and things they are not… don't feel bad if you can't do it at all… make sure you listen to the teachers… at the academy…"

"And remember… avoid the three vices of shinobi… don't borrow money if you can help it. Save what you earn from missions… no drinking alcohol until you're 20 and don't overdo it or it will ruin your body. And as for women, well, I'm a woman so I don't know what to say… but there are men and women in this world, and you'll want a girlfriend someday. Just try not to pick a weird one, try to find someone like your mother…" Minato chose that moment to put his own comment "…and the forth warning, watch out for Jiraya-sensei!" He smiled as tears began to fill Kushina's eyes and ran down her cheeks, fresh tears dripped on the ground. "Naruto, you are going to experience a lot of pain and suffering… remember who you are. Find a goal, a dream and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's… there's… there's so much more I want to say… to teach you about, I want to stay with you, I love you…" She looked at the love of her life and continued "I'm sorry, Minato… I took all your time" Another tear ran down her cheeks. "It's okay…" Minato tried to calm his wife down and he looked at his son "Naruto, this is your dad… listen to your motor-mouth mother…" He did the last hand sign and whispered "Eight trigrams seal" He would die. He only hope there had been a better way to do this.

* * *

Unbeknown to any of them, on the air, invisible to everyone except the shinigami, were the figures of Naruto and the Devil. Naruto, with tears ran down his cheeks, looked at the forms of his Mother – the woman who had born him and his Father – the man who had placed the burden on him. His world felt like it was shattering around him. His father was the reason he was hated. His father was the one that had given him this burden, the one that had made him suffer. He wanted to hate the man. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. He looked at his Mother and cried even harder. He wanted to touch her and to tell her that he loved her, too… to tell her that he would do everything she said.

"Pl-please, save my parents!" Naruto begged the Devil who was now looking at the scene calmly. He glanced at the younger blonde and gave a nod. "Of course, I will save them… that's a part of the deal… However, I want you to know that by doing so, you will change the future and therefore, change your fate. You have to obey my every wish and do everything I command you to do… I will not go as far as telling you to kill your parents, they still have some uses in the future but you will kill whoever I tell you to and do whatever I order. You will be able to keep all your memories and I will contact you when the time comes. Until then, train hard for your future tasks…" Naruto nodded quickly "I understand. Please hurry up"

The Devil walked to the shinigami and greeted "Shinigami" The shinigami gave him a short nod and continued to pull Minato's and Kushina's souls out. "Stop, Shinigami, I have a deal that you may find interesting…" The shinigami stopped and looked at the Devil "What kinds of deal?" The Devil gestured to the forth Hokage and his wife before speaking "I want those two to live… I will give you two hundred souls to exchange their souls…" The shinigami looked at the devil oddly before he smirked "saving people, huh? I thought I would never live to see the day when the Devil himself was willing to save a person… no, two persons. Why? What's in it for me?"

The Devil shrugged and said "I know you want souls… If you spare these two, in the future, I will give you even more souls for you to reap… You know I never lie about these kinds of things…" The shinigami paused and then nodded "Very well, I want those two hundred souls at my place the moment I return…" The Devil nodded and watched as the shinigami pulled the souls back into Minato's and Kushina's bodies. Nearby, Naruto sighed in relief.

"Boy, come here…" The Devil ordered and Naruto reluctantly obeyed. Without further words, the Devil pushed Naruto's spirit inside the newborn and in return, taking the newborn's soul with him. He smiled when he saw the tiny soul cried "Destined child, huh? Sorry but you will be dead at the end of this night, **my** Naruto will take your place… have a nice journey in Hell… My sons will love to eat you…" Whispering into the newborn's ears, knowing fully well the he could hear and understand it, the Devil said smugly "Train hard, Naruto-kun… You will receive your first mission soon…"

* * *

The moment the giant fox disappeared, the third ran to Naruto, immediately checking the new seal to see if it was stable enough. It was. Looking at the small child, the third touched its tiny palms and spoke sadly "Your parents were heroes, Naruto-kun… Don't worry, I will protect you" He brushed a tear that leaked in the corner of his eyes. He would have to stay strong for his village and for Naruto. "S-sandaime-sama s-sir… Y-yondaime-sama and K-kushina-sama… they are ALIVE!" A shinobi yelled and for the first time in many years, Hiruzen Sarutobi stood still in shock. They were alive? How? But…?

Naruto's cries seemed to bring him out of his shock as he barked out the commands "Take them to the hospital, NOW!" Maybe, just maybe, not all was lost after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, what do you think about it? Is it good? Bad? Terrible? I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review, alright? No flames, please… but I will accept constructive reviews. Should I continue this?

**Next chapter:** the first wish – I wish for some peace!


End file.
